Please Stay With Me
by Ariel.611
Summary: A continuation of the scene in episode 11 when Yuri suggests he and Victor end their Skater/Coach relationship. Victor desperately tries to convince Yuri to reconsider his decision to retire the night before the Grand Prix final. Victor x Yuri one shot.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry about that. Between work, life, and massive cases of writer's block, I haven't been active lately. Rather, what I've been writing hasn't been up to my standards including the upcoming chapters to Together At Last. I promise I'm working on it, but I didn't like the direction the story was taking so I'm reworking the upcoming chapters which is taking longer than I anticipated. Please accept this Yuri! On Ice. One shot as my apology for the lack of material so far. Enjoy!**

 **This one shot takes place in the hotel right before the Grand Prix finals. A continuation of the scene in episode 11 when Yuri suggests the end their Coach/Athlete relationship.**

 **$!$**

"How can you tell me to return to the ice when you're retiring!?" Victor demanded shoving Yuri's shoulders roughly tears still burning in his eyes.

It was happening again. Just like last time at the banquet. Just when he thought he had this spectacular man in his grasp, he was slipping right through his fingers again. His jaw clenched his fingertips digging into his protégé's flesh as he shook. Anger, frustration, pain, desperation and love; so much love; writhed within him like snakes in his gut.

"I saw it in your face today. That look in your eyes as you were watching Yurio and the others!" Yuri protested his brown eyes shimmering with his sincerity. "You _wanted_ to be out there. You _**belong**_ there. Everyone in the world knows it." he reached out and touched Victor's forehead a soft smile touching his lips. "I know it."

"Shut up!" Victor snapped launching forward and shoving the younger skater back onto the bed sealing his mouth over Yuri's as he crashed on top of him.

"Victor!" Yuri gasped against his mentor's lips.

The former world champion ignored his plea as he slid his mouth intimately across Yuri's kissing him with desperation he'd never felt before. His hands found the zipper of man's jacket and he ripped it down. When it came free, he pushed it open and ran his hands over Yuri's chest and abdomen through his tee shirt searing the memory of defined muscles beneath smooth skin into his memory. He continued to kiss and stroke his sweetheart, his heart pounding out of control in his chest willing his body to tell Yuri what his mouth wouldn't dare.

" _Stay close to me. I love you. I never want to part from you. Belong to me."_

The words repeated in a never ending loop, the volume increasing as his hands and kisses became more demanding. His hands slipped under the fabric of Yuri's tee shirt and he nearly groaned at the heat he found there. Victor was familiar with cold, with the biting, burning sensation of ice beneath his hands every time he took a fall. That painful coolness confirming his existence, his humanity, searing it into his flesh and bones. Now warmth and heat of his beloved's skin beneath his fingers was doing the same. Grounding him, centering him, humanizing him. He was not the figure skating champion here. He was merely a man desperately trying to grab a hold of the one being in the world that made him feel needed, wanted and loved, not as a skater, as a man. He would do anything, be anything, say anything to keep Yuri with him.

He tore his mouth from Yuri's and looked down at his flushed face, his tousled hair, his kiss reddened lips, his shimmering chocolate eyes. His hand lifted to press against his lover's cheek. "Don't do this Yuri." He begged his teeth clenching when tears welled in his eyes again. "Think about what _you_ want."

"Victor." Yuri breathed laying his hand against Victor's cheek. "Let's not talk about this any more tonight." He said brushing the few remaining tears from Victor's face. "Tears don't suit the skating God Victor Nikiforov ." He said with a tiny smirk on his lips.

Victor couldn't help the little smile that touched his lips in response. "I am no God." He replied leaning down to press soft kisses to the nape of Yuri's neck. "I'm just a man."

" _A man that is hopelessly in love with you."_ He thought as Yuri's arms twined around his neck and held him close. " _Please, just stay close to me Yuri."_


End file.
